


Aftermath

by Star_Jelly



Category: Heathers
Genre: Aftermath, Flashbacks, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers the musical, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: It’s been years since what happened at North Shore High School and Veronica is having trouble coping with what’s happened.TW: this fic will discuss the topic of death, suicide, depression and PTSD symptoms and abusive relationships





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone. I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated. I’ve been struggling with some serious writers block and just haven’t been feeling super motivated. Hopefully some of my other ideas will start coming together and I’ll have some more stuff to post.  
> Anyway, I don’t know how long this one will be. Tbh I came up with this idea while listening to the heathers soundtrack after like a year of not doing so and it just seemed like it would work. I don’t think I’ll make any more heathers-related works since I can’t really think of anything else to write about in regards to it, but I guess we’ll see

Veronica pulled her scarf over her mouth, fighting the chill in the autumn air. God, she thought, how long has it been since I’ve been here?  
She trudged up to North Shore, carrying a rose in one hand. She started the day off with 4 but had dropped the other 3 off at the cemetery earlier. This was her final stop.  
She marveled at the fact that nothing about the building’s exterior had changed after all those years. Maybe a few more cracks and scuffs in the bricks but that was about it. She hadn’t seen it since she graduated. She never went to any reunions, never visited, nothing. This place held too many god awful memories and her going back only served as a reminder of what had happened, of what she’d done.  
But something had been biting at the back of her skull recently, she figured it was guilt. She did her best to fight it, she needed to move on, he didn’t deserve anything after what he’d done to her and the people they hurt. But she couldn’t fight it for long. This would be the last time she indulged him.  
Veronica marched up to the side of the main building, half determined, half anxious to get it over with. She supposed the football field would be a more appropriate place, but she didn’t want anyone to see her. Even if she checked into the school as a visitor, it would look very odd to see a random adult dropping a flower in the middle of a high school field. Then again, this method wasn’t very discreet either. Cest la vie.  
As she reached the wall, she looked around quickly to make sure no one could see her and laid it quickly by the wall before standing and turning away. She came and did what she needed to do, she didn’t want to stay any longer than she had to. But...  
She turned to look back at the rose, a little pathetic just laying on the ground surrounded by litter. She did feel pretty guilty just coming and leaving like this without really saying anything. But being here, thinking about everything that happened her senior year, it brought back awful memories. Vivid, violent, god awful memories. She could still see and hear every catastrophic event she’d been through perfectly. She didn’t want to have to dwell on it any longer than she had to for fear of them getting really bad. But she felt like such an awful person for not saying something.  
She wouldn’t stay long. She couldn’t. But before trudging away from the school to the bus stop home, she turned to the rose and muttered under her breath:  
“Rest easy.” 


End file.
